Chan tte Janai Yo
by Grey Cho
Summary: Misi duet perdana Sasuke dan Hinata adalah desa yang hanya diisi oleh laki-laki. Di desa itulah, Hinata harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki. [Fanon/AR] [for Chandryana]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take profit by publishing this fict)

Fanon – Alternate Reality

SasuHina

Setting: After Sasuke came back to Konoha, but before "Naruto the Movie: The Last" was released

For Chandryana

* * *

" **Chan" tte Janai yo!**

"Ada misi untuk kalian berdua."

Sasuke tak benar-benar mengerti gadis di sisinya. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang juga dipanggil bersamaan dengan dirinya untuk menghadap pemimpin desa, Rokudaime. Rokudaime, atau yang lebih Sasuke kenal dengan Kakashi, duduk sembari mengguncang-guncangkan lembaran kertas berisi biodata keduanya.

Oniks milik Sasuke mengerling pada sang gadis, memandang gadis berambut sepunggung dengan setelan gradasi ungu dalam diam. Telinganya fokus dengan penjelasan Kakashi sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melabuhkan pandangan ke depan. Ya, sebelum Kakashi menyadari bahwa dia, murid sang pria, tengah memandangi lawan jenis. Kakashi akan menjadikan hal itu lelucon.

"Kalian berdua akan pergi ke desa Orenji. Desa itu lebih jauh dari Suna dan berada di lokasi terpencil. Perlu diingat, desa ini ditinggali satu klan saja, yakni klan Bokuto, dan seluruh penduduknya merupakan laki-laki, jadi aku ingin Hinata menyamar sebagai lelaki selama melaksanakan misi."

Sasuke kembali melirik sang gadis. Sasuke pikir, gadis yang dahulu dikenal cengeng, penakut, dan lemah itu akan tetap sama, menunjukkan tubuh gemetaran dan keraguan ketika diharuskan menyamar dan tinggal bergumul bersama lelaki. Namun, tak sedikit pun sepasang bola mata _lavandula_ itu mengisyaratkan keraguan. Tak ada kebimbangan. Hinata menatap Kakashi lurus dengan pandangan yang masih sama. Sebuah keteguhan.

Ingin rasanya pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai, merasa bahwa misi yang akan mereka jalani terdengar menarik. Namun, tentu Sasuke tak akan menyeringai tanpa sebab dan oleh sebab itu, Sasuke memilih mengarahkan pandangan ke jendela di sisi Kakashi. Tanpa disadari sang pemuda, dua _lavandula_ itu baru saja meliriknya.

Bagi Hinata, ini merupakan misi duet perdananya bersama Sasuke. Semenjak Sasuke kembali dari Konoha, rasanya Hinata belum pernah berbincang lama dengan sang pemuda. Perbincangan terlamanya dengan Sasuke adalah tempo hari ketika mereka berdua hendak menjenguk Naruto bersamaan dan bertemu di tengah jalan. Hinata membawa sekeranjang jeruk kala itu, sementara Sasuke hanya membawa tangan kosong. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara, hanya menawarkan diri membawakan keranjang milik Hinata dan Hinata menolaknya, mengatakan bahwa dia cukup kuat untuk paling tidak, mengangkat sekeranjang jeruk. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali berjalan.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu? Hinata mengingat-ingat. Ah, rasanya, mereka berdua hanya membicarakan soal renovasi yang dilakukan di berbagai desa secara serentak. Konoha kini sedikit mengalami perkembangan teknologi dan duo Uchiha-Hyuuga itu sepakat beropini bahwa Konoha dalam kurun waktu yang cepat akan semakin mengandalkan teknologi canggih. Lantas, apa lagi? Apa lagi yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Hinata kembali mereka ulang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana ke depan. Hinata ingat sasuke berkata bahwa setelah bisa berkeliaran bebas, dia mungkin akan sering pergi ke luar desa dan bekerja di balik layar. Bagaimanapun, urusan menjadi pahlawan bagi desa merupakan tugas Naruto dan Sasuke telah berdedikasi untuk menjadi bayangan sang pemuda pirang.

Sesampainya di kamar inap, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana dan Sasuke mengalah dengan berdiri di sisi Hinata. Naruto sempat menggoda keduanya, berkata bahwa tidak biasanya Sasuke dan Hinata tampak bersama. Kebetulan yang amat jarang terjadi. Pemuda itu bahkan bergurau bahwa melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi Hinata seperti itu membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan serasi, yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan decakan dan Hinata sendiri tampak tersipu. Mereka berbincang soal urusan pekerjaan sebagai _shinobi_ , tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan ketentraman desa dan memperketat pengamanan.

Hinata juga ingat bahwa dia pulang bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua pamit setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam mengobrol bersama pasien terlalu ceria bernama Naruto itu. Hari sudah mulai petang dan lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala terang. Beberapa ninja kelelahan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan keduanya. Di perjalanan pulang, keduanya sama sekali tak berbincang. Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan sedikit ketika berpisah dengan Sasuke di pertigaan.

Kini, Hinata harus menghadapi kenyataan menjalankan misi selama kurang lebih beberapa hari bersama si pemuda, terlebih, dia harus beraksi dengan menyamar sebagai lelaki. Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Dia bisa melakukannya karena dia, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah _shinobi_.

* * *

"Hinata, kau tampan sekali!" Tenten menggelayut manja pada tubuh Hinata yang kini tak terlihat seperti lelaki. Gadis itu membalut _chest-binder_ untuk menutup lekuk tubuh, mengenakan wig hitam pendek seperti rambut Sai, dan mengenakan jubah serta kostum yang sama seperti yang Sasuke kenakan, hanya saja dengan warna lebih gelap.

Beberapa ninja seangkatan berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian mereka, termasuk Naruto yang masih harus dipapah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Tenten dan bahkan menambahkan dengan, "Sangat tampan, lho. Andai tidak tahu kau perempuan, kami mungkin sudah merayumu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Dari sikap tubuhnya, Hinata tahu Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk lekas berpamitan dan segera berangkat. Pemuda itu tampak tak ingin buang-buang waktu. Kepergian keduanya pun dihiasi lambaian tangan dan harapan bahwa keduanya akan sukses menunaikan misi di desa yang sangat jauh dari sini.

* * *

Pepohonan besar, hutan lembap, akar yang menghalangi, dan hewan-hewan liar menemani setiap langkah mereka. Sasuke selalu berlari di depan Hinata meskipun adakalanya pemuda itu akan menunggu sang gadis yang terkadang terpisah cukup jauh darinya. Sasuke bisa melihat peluh mengalir di pelipis gadis bermata indah itu, tapi gadis itu tak juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin beristirahat. Meski dengan napas terengah, Hinata berlari mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

Mereka berhenti di dekat danau, mengisi ulang botol minum mereka yang sudah berkurang separuh. Hinata sempat mencuci muka, mengenyahkan jejak-jejak keringat yang memenuhi pelipis. Sasuke memandang gadis yang tengah menceduk air dengan telapak tangannya seraya membasuh wajah hingga leher dari jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh. Hinata mungkin perlu memenuhi panggilan alam seperti dia dan karena itulah Sasuke selalu memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata pergi masuk ke dalam semak-semak, sedangkan Sasuke memilih duduk di atas bebatuan. Sesekali, satu tangannya bermain dengan kerikil dan melemparnya ke danau, menguji seberapa jauh kerikil itu melompat-lompat di permukaan air. Sasuke menoleh kembali dan masih belum mendapatkan batang-hidung sang gadis. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan menyusul.

Saat baru saja hendak menyingkirkan beberapa ilalang, Hinata telah menampakkan diri. Gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan mendongak sedikit, menyamakan pandangan.

"Maaf. Sasuke-kun jadi lama menunggu," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke tak keberatan. Dia tahu bahwa ada perbedaan signifikan antara lelaki dan perempuan. Ini bukan kali pertama dirinya satu tim dengan lawan jenis. Sakura izin untuk memenuhi panggilan alam cukup lama. Karin bahkan jauh lama karena menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk berdandan.

"Tidak masalah."

Dengan itu, perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

Sesuai dengan penjelasan Kakashi, desa Orenji hanya diisi oleh penduduk berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mereka yang sudah menikah umumnya akan mengadopsi nama klan dari pihak istri dan akan tinggal di luar desa. Klan tersebut merupakan klan yang menghasilkan para pekerja kasar. Beberapa penduduk Konoha yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu dan ahli bangunan pun berasal dari sana. Desa itu kini diterpa masalah karena diisukan menyandera beberapa perempuan. Beberapa perempuan itu dinyatakan hilang saat melewati wilayah desa Orenji dan pada siapa lagi kecurigaan harus diarahkan selain pada desa yang dihuni oleh laki-laki?

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Mereka mulai bisa melihat pagar kayu dengan kawat di sekeliling sebagai pagar pelindung desa. Gerbang dengan corak oranye menyambut keduanya. Dua orang yang memegang obor di tangan kiri dan kapak di tangan kanan menyambut mereka. Keduanya menggunakan nama samaran. "Yoshi" sebagai nama samaran Sasuke dan "Sui" sebagai nama samaran Hinata. Keduanya akan menggunakan skenario sebagai pengembara yang memohon agar diperbolehkan menetap di desa tersebut karena ada badai pasir di wilayah Suna, tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka dipersilakan masuk dan diarahkan untuk menghuni sebuah losmen kecil. Di sanalah mereka berganti pakaian, menggunakan kaos putih dan rompi cokelat dengan hiasan mandala warna-warni di bagian dada. Gaya berpakaian yang mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok koboi, minus kuda yang tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menunggu Hinata di lantai bawah sebelum keduanya mulai mencari pekerjaan. Pengembara bukan orang yang memiliki harta berlimpah, bukan? Karena itulah, mereka tak membawa banyak uang kemari dan memutuskan untuk beradaptasi sekaligus untuk melakukan penyelidikan dengan merapat pada kehidupan penduduk sekitar.

Hari ketiga dan keduanya mulai bekerja di ladang, mencangkul dan memotong kayu. Sasuke memandang Hinata. Gadis itu tampak giat melakukan tugasnya. Dia mencangkul dan membantu beberapa pria yang meminta bantuannya. Di luar dugaan, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengeluh sekali pun selama berada di sini. Meskipun harus bekerja seperti buruh kasar, berkumpul bersama lelaki berbau keringat, dan hidup sebagai lelaki, Hinata sejauh ini bisa melaksanakan perannya dengan baik. Tak ada yang mencurigai bahwa gadis yang kini tengah membantu menalikan gerobak ke sebuah keledai merupakan seorang gadis. Terlebih, gadis yang dibesarkan bak puteri dalam sebuah klan elit.

"Hei, Sui." Seorang pria berjanggut merangkul Hinata,"sore ini kita akan minum-minum. Kau dan Yoshi harus datang! Aku yang menraktir kalian berdua."

Sasuke meletakkan ujung cangkulnya ke rerumputan dan memandangi Hinata. Meskipun jarak mereka tidak berdekatan, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ajakan dari pria bersuara lantang itu. Ada urgensi untuk meninju wajah sang pria ketika melihatnya merangkul Hinata. Namun, Sasuke mencoba memaklumi. Hinata sedang dalam penyamaran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut," jawab Hinata, merekahkan senyuman di bibir tebal sang pria.

Pria itu lalu mengacak rambut Hinata, nyaris membuatnya bergeser sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis dalam penyamaran itu.

Sasuke tak tunggu lama dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau belum pernah minum-minum, bukan?" sergah Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jika menolak, mereka akan curiga." Hinata membela diri, "selain itu, bukankah dengan begini kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan penduduk? Kita belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun soal isu penyanderaan yang mereka lakukan."

Sasuke tak lagi protes.

* * *

Beberapa gelas kayu berisi bir mengisi meja. Beberapa pria menari bersama, sebagian bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang, dan sebagian lagi tak sadarkan diri sembari menelungkup di atas meja bundar. Hinata sendiri telah meminum seperempat gelas. Mengerling, Hinata mendapati Sasuke mampu menghabiskan satu gelas tanpa terlihat mabuk.

"Kemarikan gelasmu," tawar Sasuke, "aku yang akan meminumnya."

Baru saja hendak meraih gelas Hinata, tangan berbulu seorang pria berkepala botak telah terlebih dahulu merebut gelas milik Hinata.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta bir dari gelas orang lain, Yoshi." Ptia itu menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya, "biarkan Sui menghabiskannya."

Dia berbalik dan menghadap Hinata, menarik kerah sang gadis, dan meminumkan satu gelas bir yang masih tersisa banyak padanya.

Sasuke ingin mencegah, tapi tubuhnya dibawa beberapa pria berkumis dan dipaksa minum di sudut ruangan. Sasuke beruntung, dia bisa minum beberapa gelas tanpa kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun, berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis yang kini terlihat seperti lelaki itu mulai bergerak sempoyongan ke kiri dan kanan. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya sebelum satu tangan kurang ajar milik seorang pria kembali menenggakkan bir ke mulut Hinata.

Balas dendam, Sasuke meraih obat pencahar yang diberikan Sakura sesaat sebelum dia dan Hinata berangkat melaksanakan misi dan menaruhnya di gelas bir mereka.

* * *

Sasuke memapah Hinata menuju losmen mereka berdua. Dengan hanya mengandalkan satu tangan, Sasuke cukup kesulitan meraih kenop pintu kamar Hinata dan memutuskan untuk menendang pintu kayu tersebut. Sasuke lalu membaringkan Hinata di atas futon. Sebentar, sebentar saja, Sasuke ingin memandangi wajah memerah sang gadis. Tangan Sasuke melepas wig yang masih Hinata kenakan. Pemuda itu juga telah melonggarkan ikatan di leher Hinata.

"Di luar dugaan, kau jauh lebih berani. Kau mengiyakan ajakan mereka dan berakhir seperti ini," gumam Sasuke.

Ketika hendak beranjak, dua tangan Hinata meraih leher Sasuke. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol, gadis itu menarik wajah Sasuke. Kala itu, Sasuke tengah melonggarkan kewaspadaan sehingga daya refleksnya berkurang, membuat sang pemuda tak sempat mencegah hal yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Hinata menghujani Sasuke dengan banyak kecupan. Di pipi, di kelopak mata, dan di dahi. Ketika Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata, gadis itu mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak. Sigap, dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul tengkuk Hinata.

Dia harus mencegahnya atau sesuatu akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke tak ingin hal yang dia takutkan menjadi kenyataan, terlebih ketika mereka berdua di bawah pengaruh minuman keras.

Hinata tak lagi berontak. Gadis itu terkulai dan sesekali mengigaukan nama-nama makanan. Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Hinata sebelum undur diri dari sana.

* * *

Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang dia ketahui, ketika terbangun, kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti ada orang yang memukulkan _brass_ tepat di sisi telinganya. Meraba-raba jam weker yang ada di sisi kiri futon, Hinata justru menyentuh benda yang menimbulkan dentingan ketika mmbentur kukunya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati segelas air putih dan obat telah berada di sana.

Senyum di bibir Hinata terkembang. Hinata tahu siapa yang menaruh segelas air dan obat sakit kepala itu. Orang yang beberapa menit kemudian menyapanya dari balik pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata bisa membayangkan sosok sang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Minumlah obat itu dan beristirahatlah. Semalam, aku memasukkan obat pencahar pada bir mereka dan sepertinya karena itu, hari ini desa tampak sepi. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menyelidik."

Hinata tak sempat menjawab. Yang sang gadis itu bisa dengar hanyalah derap kaki yang kian menjauh. Sebelum derap itu semakin sayup, Hinata lekas memakai wig dan berlari menyusul. Hinata nyaris terjatuh, tapi dia berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dan membuka pintu.

"S-Sasu—Yoshi! T-terima kasih."

Punggung Sasuke yang tampak kecil itu tak berbalik. Namun, sang pemuda hanya mengeluarkan bunyi yang terdengar seperti "hn".

* * *

Esoknya, seluruh penduduk telah kembali segar-bugar meski mata mereka terlihat cekung ke dalam. Lingkaran hitam pun menghiasi mata mereka, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok Kazekage di desa seberang. Sasuke kembali malam hari dan melaporkan bahwa dia menemukan jejak kaki yang diduga sebagai jejak kaki perempuan di luar desa Orenji. Namun, untuk memastikan bahwa jejak itu bukan perangkap, Sasuke dan Hinata akan berbagi tugas. Sasuke akan menyelidiki desa Orenji di bagian Timur dan Utara, sedangkan Hinata akan menyelidiki bagian Barat dan Selatan. Ada beberapa rumah tua, gua, dan gundukan jemari yang terlihat mencurigakan di sana.

Ketika pekerjaan keduanya beres dan hari telah menjadi gelap gulita, Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan memulai penyelidikan. _Sharingan-rinnegan_ dan sepasang _byakugan_ aktif.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata cukup lama sebelum berpesan, "Jangan gegabah."

Hinata memaklumi kekhawatiran sang pemuda. Melihat Hinata mabuk mungkin sudah membuat sang pemuda Uchiha tak meyakini Hinata. Namun, Sasuke harus paham, Hinata tidaklah lemah. Meski dalam kondisi mabuk, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap mengubah suara dan mempertahankan wig yang dia pakai.

"Kau juga."

Dengan angin yang terasa kencang malam itu, keduanya berpencar.

Hinata menyambangi gua dan tumpukan jerami, tapi nihil. Dia tak menemukan apa pun. Berkeliling ke sebuah gedung tua pun tak mengubah hasil. Namun, sebuah teriakan tertahan dari arah peternakan keledai membuat Hinata yakin bahwa suara melengking barusan adalah milik perempuan. Hinata berbalik dan dengan cepat telah membuka pintu peternakan, menemukan wanita yang beringsut ketakutan saat melihat Hinata.

Ketika wanita berambut hitam panjang di depan Hinata tampak akan menjerit, Hinata berusaha mendaratkan tangannya untuk membekap mulut sang wanita.

"Tenang," bisik Hinata, "aku perempuan."

Bola mata kecokelatan sang wanita terperangah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari bibir sang wanita. Baru saja hendak menarik napas lega, suara jerami yang diinjak di belakang Hinata membuat sang gadis waspada. Dua buah tangan nyaris mencekiknya andai Hinata tidak lekas berputar dan menarik kedua tangan penyerangnya ke belakang. Kaki kanan Hinata bertengger di punggung sang penyerang, bermaksud mematahkan tangan dan punggungnya jika dia berontak dan hendak mencelakai Hinata juga sang sandera.

"L-lepaskan dia. Pria ini tidak bermaksud jahat." Adalah permohonan dari sang wanita yang lantas membuat Hinata mengendurkan tarikan pada tangan sang penyerang yang ternyata adalah Jimmy, pria berambut ikal dengan bintik-bintik di pipi.

"Jimmy-san telah menolongku," kata si wanita, lagi.

Pria itu merintih. "Dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku hanya menyelamatkan wanita ini. Aku menemukannya sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak dan aku menyembunyikannya agar penduduk lain tidak mengetahui keberadaan wanita ini."

Hinata melepaskan tubuh sang pria, membuat pria itu terengah-engah dan jatuh terduduk.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan keberadaan wanita ini kepada orang lain."

Hinata memandang sang pria dan akhirnya berlutut di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Selain itu, tolong beritahu aku kenapa wanita dari desa di dekat wilayah Suna bisa sampai kemari."

Meski ragu, pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih buka mulut. Dia dan sang wanita bercerita bahwa wanita bernama Ayumi itu berasal dari desa Kidou di dekat perbatasan Suna dan wilayah desa Orenji. Namun, badai pasir membuat seluruh penduduk desa Kidou harus mengungsi. Ayumi dan keluarganya, yakni ibu dan dua adiknya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa Oto. Namun, saat di perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh monster. Ayumi berhasil lolos, tapi ibu dan adiknya tertinggal di belakang. Panik, Ayumi masuk ke dalam desa Orenji, desa yang dia ketahui khusus diperuntukkan bagi pria. Ayumi bersembunyi di semak-semak dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat menerobos pagar berkawat yang mengelilingi desa Orenji. Jimmy-lah yang mengobati lukanya diam-diam dan membawakan sang wanita makanan.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak bisa bilang pada kepala klan bahwa ada seorang wanita di sini sekalipun Ayumi memerlukan bantuan untuk mencari ibu dan kedua adiknya. Di sisi lain, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk keluar dan mencari keluarga Ayumi. Wilayah luar desa Orenji terkenal ganas di musim badai berangin seperti ini. beberapa monster pasir yang biasanya bersembunyi di dalam pasir wilayah Suna akan berdiam di hutan yang mengelilingi desa Orenji di musim seperti ini."

Hinata bangkit.

 _Jadi bukan penyanderaan, ya._ Pikirnya. _Aku harus segera mengabarkan Sasuke-kun dan mencari keluarga Ayumi yang hilang._

Sebelum beranjak, Hinata menepuk bahu Ayumi, menenangkan sang wanita dan berjanji akan mencari cara untuk menemukan keluarga Ayumi.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Sasuke beserta Hinata kembali ke peternakan keledai milik Jimmy. Ayumi masih terjaga di sana, menyantap roti yang disisihkan Jimmy. Pria itu selalu kemari diam-diam untuk memberi makan Ayumi.

"Jadi, pelaku penyanderaan sesungguhnya adalah monster pasir yang berpindah kemari selama masa badai gurun pasir?" Sasuke menyimpulkan usai mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan pergi ke kediaman ketua klan. Sui, kau tunggu di sini bersama dengan Jimmy dan wanita ini."

Hinata mengangguk dan menyerahkan keputusan pada Sasuke. Hinata percaya, pemuda itu bisa memikirkan sebuah solusi. Mereka harus bisa menemukan keluarga Ayumi dan mengembalikan nama desa Orenji yang tercoreng karena isu penyanderaan.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, melewati jejak api unggun yang sesaat lalu dinyalakan penduduk. Beberapa penduduk tertidur di atas tikar di sana, tak mempedulikan angin dingin yang menerpa. Kaki Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati sebuah kediaman dari kayu dengan anak tangga di depan pintu. Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut sampai seorang pria tua kecil muncul.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" pria itu menghardik Sasuke karena mengganggu tidurnya.

Namun, saat melihat dua bola mata hitam Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah dan ungu di sisi kiri-kanan, pandangan pria itu menajam.

" _Shinobi_ , ya. Masuklah."

Sasuke menjelaskan maksud penyamarannya, alasan kenapa dia bertandang kemari dan berpura-pura sebagai pengembara. Terlepas dari usia yang sudah sangat senja, sang pria bisa diajak bertukar pikiran, membuat Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Untuk membersihkan nama desa ini, aku ingin kau mengampuni Jimmy dan membebaskan si wanita. Kemudian, aku ingin penduduk bekerja sama mencari anggota keluarga Ayumi yang hilang."

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Cuitan dan aliran listrik muncul di telapak tangan Sasuke. Wajah sang pemuda tampak bercahaya kebiruan terkena sinar yang dikeluarkan aliran listrik miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin berbuat masalah," Sasuke mengingat kejadian ketika Hinata mabuk, "aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi." _Apalagi di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Hinata akan menyesalinya._

"Baiklah, Bocah. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

* * *

Esoknya, Sasuke dan Hinata beserta Jimmy dan Ayumi berdiri di tengah desa, dikelilingi tatapan tak percaya penduduk ketika melihat Ayumi. Merasa tak suka dipandangi banyak mata milik lelaki, Ayumi bersembunyi di balik punggung Jimmy.

"Aku ingin kalian semua membantu kami untuk mencari keluarga Ayumi yang hilang dan kemungkinan disandera oleh monster gurun pasir. Pencarian akan dilakukan siang sampai sore hari. Aku mohon kerja samanya." Hinata membungkuk, menutup penjelasan.

Ayumi melangkahkan ke depan. Melihat Hinata, Sui, yang membungkuk demi dirinya, Ayumi pun turut membungkukkan badan di depan banyak orang.

"Tolong temukan ibu dan kedua adikku!"

Tak disangka, mereka semua memberikan reaksi positif. Tak berselang lama, mereka telah berkumpul kembali dengan membawa perkakas dan senjata. Sembari mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, mereka berteriak, menjanjikan Ayumi bisa bertemu dengan ibu dan dua adiknya kembali, mengulaskan senyuman haru di bibir sang wanita.

* * *

Hari mulai petang dan penduduk telah kembali ke desa. Namun, Hinata menolak kembali. Gadis itu bisa merasakan adanya _chakra_ tipis milik sesuatu. Bulan purnama telah menggantung di langit, tapi Hinata menolak kembali. Sasuke sendiri ikut mencari, tak bisa meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu sendirian di hutan penuh monster gurun pasir. Ketika tubuh Hinata menabrak sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, saat itulah Hinata sadar bahwa ada _kekkai_ yang terpasang di depannya. Seperti kaca.

Hinata berancang-ancang sebelum mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah _kekkai_ tersebut.

" _Hakken_!"

 _Kekkai_ tersebut pecah seperti kaca dan menampakkan makhluk besar di baliknya. Makhluk dengan bentuk seperti beruang berwarna putih, dengan taring panjang, dan mata berwarna hijau bercahaya. Garis hitam dan biru menghiasi wajah makhluk tersebut. Merasa ada dua tamu tak diundang, tangan besar sang monster beruang mengarah pada Hinata, berusaha mengempaskan sang gadis.

Sang gadis menahannya dengan dua telapak tangan. Tanah yang dia injak tampak bergurat. Monster gurun pasir ini sangat kuat.

"Hinata! Aku melihat keberadaan tiga manusia di dekat kaki beruang itu!"

Sasuke berlari ke kiri dan berusaha menarik perhatian si beruang, membuatnya bangkit dan mengibaskan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha menghindari serangan sang monster sembari memberikan komando pada Hinata.

"Aku yang akan memancing perhatian monster ini, kau pergi ke sana untuk menyelamatkan sandera!"

Hinata mengangguk, gadis itu melompat, dan meluncur dengan tubuhnya ke arah kaki si beruang. Menghindari tangan si monster beruang yang berayun di atas tubuhnya. Hinata meraih tiga sosok tersebut dan berusaha membawa ketiganya ketika kaki si beruang melesat hendak menendang.

Hinata melompat tepat waktu, menghindarkannya terkena tendangan dari makhluk berukuran besar tersebut. Beruang itu menggeram dengan suara yang luar biasa dahsyat. Hinata kembali menarik tubuh tiga sandera dan meletakkan mereka di balik semak-semak.

"Hinata! Monster itu menuju ke arahmu!" Sasuke mewanti-wanti.

Saat itu pula, Hinata melihat kuku-kuku runcing si beruang mengarah padanya.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke berteriak ketika melihat tubuh Hinata terpental dan menabrak pohon besar di sisi kiri.

" _Dia gadis yang lemah."_

" _Dia tidak cocok menjadi ninja."_

" _Dia tidak seperti Hyuuga. Dia Hyuuga yang gagal."_

Sasuke bukannya bermaksud menulikan telinga. Selama ini, ketika dia kecil, dia seringkali mendengar cemoohan yang dilontarkan pada Hinata. Cemoohan yang menggiring opini bagi Sasuke sendiri bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah.

Namun ….

Sasuke terperangah saat melihat Hinata kembali berdiri. Kapala, bahu, dan pinggangnya dipenuhi darah. Sebelah mata gadis itu pun sulit terbuka karena tertutupi cairan pekat tersebut. Namun, dengan kondisi seperti itu, gadis itu masih bangkit. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, gadis itu tak juga mengalirkan air mata.

 _Mananya?_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Hinata berlari menerjang sang monster. Gadis itu menghantam monster tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

" _ **HAKKE SOJISHI HOGEKI!"**_ Hinata berteriak dengan suara parau. Namun, suara itu mampu membuat Sasuke diselimuti harapan. Harapan bahwa Hinata akan menang.

Dua kepala singa yang bersinar keunguan muncul di kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan melemparkan tubuh beruang yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat dari tubuh Hinata. Beruang itu tampak jatuh terduduk tak sadarkan diri.

 _Mananya dari diri Hinata yang lemah?_ Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulaskan senyuman kecil. Senyuman penuh rasa bangga ketika Hinata bisa berdiri di sana, mengalahkan seekor monster dan menyelamatkan sandera.

Sebelum tubuh Hinata terhuyung, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu membopongnya dan membawa sang gadis ke dekat tubuh para sandera. Beruntung, Jimmy datang membawa bala bantuan. Alhasil, nyawa sandera bisa diselamatkan dan luka di tubuh Hinata bisa diobati. Sasuke telah menggunaka jurus _kuchiyose_ untuk melakukan perjanjian dengan sang monster dan monster itu tak keberatan.

Beberapa ninja Oto datang untuk menjemput empat calon penduduk mereka.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Khususnya padamu, Sui," ujar Jimmy berterima kasih.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga berterima kasih. Jika Jimmy-san tidak datang dengan membawa bala bantuan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku dan para sandera."

Jimmy dan beberapa penduduk terbelalak. Suara Sui yang barusan mereka dengar terdengar lembut. Seperti suara perempuan.

"Sui, suaramu …?"

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf sudah membohongi kalian semua. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata membuka wig yang dia kenakan, menjatuhkan rambut panjang sepunggungnya. Kali ini, gadis itu bisa dengan percaya diri mengenalkan siapa dia. "Aku adalah _shinobi_ dari Konoha."

Sasuke pun sama, dia mengenalkan diri sebagai "Uchiha Sasuke", membuat beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya dari nama memelotot tak percaya. Mereka, ninja yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya, yang menjadi kunci suksesnya kedamaian dunia dari pengaruh bunga _chakra_ ada di desa Orenji?

Diriingi tatapan tak percaya, keduanya pamit untuk kembali.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi semenjak keluar dari wilayah Orenji, Sasuke tak banyak bicara dan menolak berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun …? Tolong katakan padaku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?"

Sasuke tak juga menjawab. Pemuda itu masih berjalan di depan Hinata, membuat gadis itu menghela napas dan berlari hingga tubuhnya berada di depan Sasuke.

Hinata merentangkan tangan, mencegah Sasuke untuk berjalan.

"Tolong katakan padaku. Apa salahku?"

Sasuke bergeram. Giginya bergemeletuk sebelum dia menarik kerah Hinata.

"Kau mungkin tak ingat, tapi di malam ketika mabuk, kau menciumku. Kau menciumku berkali-kali, jadi jangan lagi coba-coba untuk meminum minuman keras! 'Camkan itu." Sasuke berdesis tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Saat gadis itu terbengong-bengong, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian Hinata berbalik. Selanjutnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menjerit tidak percaya.

"APAAAAAA?"

Ah, wajah Hinata terasa panas. Namun, andaikan Hinata kembali berlari dan berdiri di depan Sasuke, mungkin Hinata pun bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sama merahnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
